Tokyo Lights
by embyr81788
Summary: Apartment for Rent: 2DK HARAMACHI Chrome MeguroKu. It only made sense to become roommates. TezFu. Drabbles.
1. 1st Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT is legal in Denver.  
Author's Notes: Can't shake this drabble bug. 2DK is equivalent to a two room apartment with dining and kitchen area. The Hara-Machi can be found online at Ken Corporation Ltd.  
Front Summary: Apartment for Rent: HARA-MACHI 2DK-Chrome Meguro-Ku. It only made sense to become roommates. Collection of Drabbles.

* * *

**Apartment 1A**

When asked what his future plans were, Fuji said that he was keeping his options open. He wasn't one to make rash decisions.

It wasn't until Tezuka had been accepted to Tokyo University that Fuji announced his owndecision to attend Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music. During the congratulatory party thrown in their honor, Eiji pressed Fuji for the reason behind his sudden choice. The tensai smiled and said that it was convenient, now that he had found a roommate to split the cost of living. Tezuka, who had been standing a few feet away when Fuji made this declaration, said nothing to contradict him.

* * *

**Apartment 2A**

They couldn't decide on which apartment to lease. The real estate agent had shown them five different places, all within their price range, but there had been something wrong with each of them. As an artist, Fuji needed space--and lots of it--while Tezuka insisted on having a tennis court nearby to practice at on the weekends. All five residences had either one or the other, but not both.

"It would be wiser for both of you to start looking for different roommates," the real estate agent suggested. "I doubt you would find an apartment that would suit your both individual needs."

"I have a better idea," Fuji said brightly, smiling mischievously. "Tezuka and I will just sleep together."

The real estate agent looked from the smiling pretty boy, to the incredulous face of the stoic one next to him and shrugged. Boys will be boys.

* * *

**Apartment 3A**

With the extra bedroom converted into Fuji's studio, Tezuka found that he had enough leftover space to install a small bookcase. When he brought it up with Fuji, the tensai thought it was a splendid idea and went to the book store the very next day to stock up.

When he returned, Tezuka was bemused to find that most of the books now adorning the new shelf belonged to Fuji. Art books, cook books, Feng Shui books, and the odd meditation book, with Tezuka's texts crammed in the bottom corner, stuck between slim volumes of Asian Fusion cook books.

It wasn't until he caught sight of The Kama Sutra: Illustrated Edition that he told Fuji to get his own damn bookshelf.

* * *

**Apartment 4A**

Tezuka was surprised to find that Fuji was a restless sleeper. Too often, he would wake up in an uncomfortable (not to mention a compromising) position with Fuji's leg sprawled on top of his, and Fuji himself burrowed in the crook of his neck.

At first, this invasion of personal space perturbed Tezuka, who was used to having a bed all to himself, but as the nights went by, he found that he woke up less often. And when he did, it was only to extract an arm or a leg from under the Fuji that had fallen asleep.

After all, Tezuka reasoned, this was just another way to save on the heating bill.


	2. 2nd Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT is also legal in Canada.  
Author's Notes: Public transportation attracts colorful characters. Try not to sit next to strangers if you can help it.

* * *

**Apartment 5A**

Another thing Tezuka was wary of sharing was the miniature refrigerator. Though Fuji was undoubtedly the more culinary inclined of the two, he was also apt to reuse milk cartons and water bottles when concocting his own signature vegetable remix juices.

Tezuka learned of this hobby the hard way, one morning, when he drank out of the half empty milk carton, which he could've sworn was full with milk. Fuji said he had laid on the tiled floor for a good two hours before the tensai woke up and dragged him off to bed.

To this day, Tezuka always pours his milk out of the carton before drinking, which was what Fuji said he was aiming for anyway.

* * *

**Apartment 6A**

The first time Oishi and Eiji came to visit was on a Sunday. They brought an Ikebana flower pot for Fuji and a cast iron tea pot for Tezuka. To make the apartment more homely, Eiji claimed cheerfully. Oishi agreed and held out another package. It was addressed to Fuji from Kawamura.

"What's in it?" Eiji asked, excitedly. His infectious curiosity also affected Oishi and Tezuka, who were both eyeing the wrapped box inquiringly.

The light haired boy only smiled and waved away his friend's question. That answer would come soon enough.

"When?" Eiji demanded, pouting.

Fuji looked at Tezuka surreptitiously before meeting Eiji's eyes again. "Soon, I hope."

* * *

**Apartment 7A**

As Tezuka was unpacking, Fuji was amused to see that his former captain had coin sized holes in his clothes.

Tezuka frowned as he shook out his favorite pair of sweatpants and grimaced. They were completely ruined.

"How strange," Fuji said smiling, as he continued clipping out coupons from a magazine. "It looks like the moths have gotten to them."

Tezuka muttered something about how strange it was that only his exercise clothes had been nibbled on and that there were no signs of moths, alive or otherwise, in his trunk. To which Fuji replied that moths were funny creatures and suggested that they go out shopping for new clothes.

"I know the perfect place," the tensai said, setting down his scissors.

* * *

**Apartment 8A**

LAX Japan was reputed to be one of the most stylish shops in Tokyo, which was why Tezuka was dragged there by an exuberant Fuji one Tuesday morning. Unfortunately for Tezuka, LAX sold no exercise clothing to replace his holey sweats. Surrounded by glitter and mesh, the bespectacled boy felt out of his element and said as much to Fuji.

"It'd be a shame to turn back without buying anything," Fuji said reasonably, rifling through the hangers. "Why don't you try this on?"

And so Tezuka resigned himself to trying on the outfits Fuji picked out. Some were actually quite nice, like the navy blue polo shirt, but he drew the line at a rhinestone studded jacket with 'PIMP' blazoned on the back.

In the end, Tezuka ended up buying several off-the-cuff dress shirts and a pair of jeans that had Fuji practically salivating the first time he tried them on. When he asked theother boywhat was so special about them, Fuji claimed that it hugged him in all the right places. Whatever that meant.


	3. 3rd Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: And I'll bet you didn't know that PoT was legal in Vancouver.  
Author's Notes: And this is the quickest I've updated for any story. How ironic.

* * *

**Apartment 9A**

For his first day of classes, Fuji packed him a bento lunch. Tezuka could tell that the smiling prodigy had gotten up extra early to cook the rice, and chop the vegetables. Privately, Tezuka thought that it would be a shame to eat it, and waste the hours of care and preparation Fuji invested--not to mention the aesthetic.

"Say, those are really cute," a girl sitting next to Tezuka remarked, looking at the elaborate rose-shaped radishes Fuji had carved. "I wish I could do something like that. Your girlfriend must be very skilled."

Tezuka chuckled, spearing a smiling octopus-shaped sausage with his fork. Turning to the girl, he suggested that she read up one of those new Asian Fusion cook books. Skill indeed.

* * *

**Apartment 10A**

The real estate agent had warned them that the wiring in the old apartment wasn't what one would call 'up-to-date', which was why when the power went out during their first thunderstorm, neither one was panicked.

Instead, Tezuka rummaged through the cabinets to find the emergency candles, while Fuji finished slicing the last slivers of sashimi to serve on a bed of rice.

Dinner was eaten by candlelight, and Fuji couldn't resist remaking on how romantic the situation was.

Tezuka would've agreed, were it not for the mouthful of wasabi he just swallowed.

Now he knew what was in that package Kawamura sent to Fuji.

* * *

**Apartment 11A**

Tezuka's glasses were old. He had worn the exact same pair, every day of his life since Fuji had known him. It was no wonder that one day, a screw popped out.

"Tezuka, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Looking for something," Tezuka grunted, searching under the dining room cushions.

Fuji shrugged and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he walked back out with a Ponta in one hand. "Have you found it yet?"

Tezuka shook his head. Negative.

"What did you lose?"

"A screw," the other boy replied shortly, as he crouched to look under the table.

Fuji looked thoughtful. "Oh, you mean a small black thing that could've been mistaken as dirt, and swept up while I was in the kitchen cleaning?"

Tezuka froze from his crouched position.

"Fuji!"

* * *

**Apartment 12A**

With Tezuka's glasses out of commission, Fuji was able to convince the formerly bespectacled boy to wear contacts instead. Fuji had always known that Tezuka would look handsome without his glasses, but he never expected his former tennis captain to look so… SEXY.

"You know, that's the fourth messenger boy who's crashed into a street vendor," Fuji commented idly, as they walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"I wasn't aware you were keeping count," Tezuka said mildly. "I have half a mind to call their place of business and take this matter up with their boss. They should be strongly reprimanded for their carelessness." His left hand rose unconsciously to push non-existent glasses back into place. The older boy frowned when all his fingers encountered was the bridge of his nose.

Fuji caught the look. "You miss them, don't you?"

"I just haven't adjusted to life with contacts yet," Tezuka corrected, still frowning, but this time at the gaggle of pedestrians who were following the pair at a careful distance. It had started with one desperate looking housewife, and had grown larger, sometime between the walk from the park to the grocery store.

There had been one man in particular who brushed by the pair, dropping a business card in Tezuka's pocket, while mouthing the words: 'Call me.'

Fuji glared at the man and began walking closer to Tezuka. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "I suppose this would be the perfect time to tell you, then."

Tezuka looked at him curiously.

Digging into his pockets, Fuji fished out a small plastic bag.

"I found your screw."

Fuji always knew Tezuka looked better in glasses.


	4. 4th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT is legal in Portugal, although why that's important is beyond me.  
Author's Notes: Cookies to the reviewers who have left a comment.

* * *

**Apartment 13A**

When Fuji had trouble sleeping, he liked to stay up and watch infomercials. His most outrageous purchase, to date, had to be a Buns of Steel workout video, which was on sale for 1,000 yen.

Tezuka thought it was a waste of money and didn't bother to hide his derision when the package arrived.

"But, I wanted to get shapelier buttocks," Fuji said looking at his bottom in the bathroom mirror. "I thought you of all people could appreciate that."

To which Tezuka blurted out that Fuji's ass looked perfectly fine to him.

Fuji smirked. "How nice for you to have noticed."

* * *

**Apartment 14A**

"Don't tell me the reason you accepted the offer to the Art University, was because you found out that Tezuka decided on Tokyo University," Yuuta's voice crackled over the phone.

"Then I won't."

"Syuusuke!"

"Oh, alright. I'll be serious," Fuji said, pouring himself a cup of tea from Tezuka's new teapot. "I didn't come to Tokyo because of Tezuka."

"Then why did you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Fuji asked, amused.

"Yes."

"Well, I put up a map on my wall, closed my eyes, and threw a dart," Fuji said as a matter of factly, as if were the most natural thing to do.

"And it just happened to land on Tokyo?"

Fuji blew on his tea before taking a sip. "Yes."

"How convenient."

"Quite."

There was a pause.

"Syuusuke?"

"Yes?"

"The map was of Tokyo, wasn't it?"

Fuji smiled into the receiver. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

For a moment, all that could heard on the other line was static. Then an abrupt click, followed by the sound of a dial tone.

Fuji chuckled before replacing the phone back in the cradle. It really was too easy to tease his younger brother.

* * *

**Apartment 15A**

In Fuji's opinion, one of the chief advantages of living with Tezuka was being privy to the early morning show, where Tezuka walked the distance from the bathroom to the bedroom in nothing more than a towel. Which was why Fuji woke up at quarter past seven religiously.

"Fuji?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason why you're sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in your hands?"

"Breakfast," Fuji said, munching on a few kernels, his eyes riveted on towel slung on the other boy's hips.

Tezuka frowned as he caught where Fuji's gaze was traveling. Turning around slowly, he walked, as fast as his dignity would allow, into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Apartment 16A**

Every Saturday morning, Fuji went to the park to feed the koi.

He had discovered them under the bridge in Ueno Park, a place he often went to paint, and had brought bread crumbs ever since.

And every time he came, Fuji would place a few crumbs in his hand and hold it in the water, at the base of the bridge, waiting for the fish to come to him.

At first, none came, but after hours of standing perfectly still, Fuji was able to charm almost all of the fish in the pond, save one.

There was one koi in particular that had caught Fuji's eye. It was large, by fish standards, and had scales the color of gold ingots. But his looks weren't why Fuji was so interested in it.

It was because every time Fuji approached the bank, the golden koi would dart away, before the light haired boy even had a chance to get his hand in the water. The fish's wariness intrigued him.

"It's just a wild animal, Fuji," Tezuka said, one day, when he came along on one of Fuji's morning excursions. He stood next to the crouching tensai and watched as the other fish crowded around his hand. "It doesn't understand that you're only trying to help."

"I know," Fuji said quietly. Rising to his feet, he sprinkled the remaining bread crumbs onto the surface of the pond. "But if I'm patient, someday he'll become accustomed to my presence and that's the day when I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand."

Seeing a flash of gold from underneath the reeds, Tezuka couldn't help but agree.


	5. 5th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT should only be used for medical purposes.  
Author's Notes: Credit is given to ASTRONOMYdotCOM for their words of wisdom.

* * *

**Apartment 17A**

Fuji's first assignment had him cooped up in his "studio" for the entire day.

"Don't miss me too much," Fuji had said smiling, before closing the door.

At first, Tezuka had been perfectly happy to sit at the dining room table with his textbooks, highlighting important passages, and jotting notes here and there. For rarely did he get a chance to study without interruption. But after a while, the repressive silence began to bother him.

Tezuka found himself glancing at Fuji's studio door more and more, as minutes ticked by slowly, wondering when Fuji would be finished doing whatever it is he was doing.

When the tensai finally made an appearance at dinner, Tezuka suggested that they both play a nice, long game of Go.

* * *

**Apartment 18A**

On some mornings, Fuji and Tezuka liked to walk to the newsstand around the corner. Tezuka often picked up Mainichi Daily News or The Japan Times. Fuji preferred magazines like Zipper and Olive.

"Ne, Tezuka, listen to this," Fuji said, reading from the horoscope section. "New experiences and fresh challenges are a necessity for you. It's one of the many reasons why you are destined for success. Be watchful--a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity is about to come your way."

"It's absolute rubbish, " Tezuka frowned, tucking a newspaper underneath his arm. In his opinion, people who scheduled their lives around a few sentences printed on the back of a magazine were complete and utter fools, who deserved to have their lives wasted, running around trying to fulfill their so-called destinies.

Fuji shrugged, skipping to Tezuka's horoscope.

_You have the power to make changes that can totally revolutionize your relationship dynamic, and your living environment. You feel things more honestly and are able to express yourself with total clarity._

Looking from Tezuka's grave, solemn face, to the carefully printed text in the magazine, Fuji tossed his magazine in the nearest trash receptacle.

Maybe Tezuka had a point after all.

* * *

**Apartment 19A**

"Tezuka, I have a very important question to ask you."

Tezuka grunted, lowering his newspaper a fraction.

"Do these pants make my butt look big?" Fuji asked innocently, shimming a bit for Tezuka's benefit.

The stoic boy could feel his cheeks grow warm behind the newspaper.

That tape was starting to pay off in a big way.

* * *

**Apartment 20A**

The second time Oishi and Eiji came to visit was on a Friday, and it was raining.

Stuck in the apartment with nothing else to do, Fuji suggested they play a rousing game of Pictionary. Tezuka agreed readily enough, even if he did look at his tennis racket regretfully from time to time, throughout the game.

Eiji and Oishi were surprisingly good, which was attributed to their connection as the Golden Pair. They never failed to pick up unspoken cues, and Oishi even surprised them all by getting the word mausoleum, from Eiji's drawing of a tombstone.

Fuji, in turn, sketched beautiful, elaborate masterpieces, which Tezuka never failed to identify.

They were well matched.

And when the points were tallied, it turned out to be a close game. But in the end, Tezuka and Fuji had beaten Oishi and Eiji by twenty points.

As they left to go home, Eiji thought idly that it was a good thing that Tezuka couldn't draw worth crap, or else it would've been forty.


	6. 6th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT ain't got nothing on PoC.  
Author's Notes: Weather forecast says that a storm's a brewin'.

* * *

**Apartment 21A**

When the rain still hadn't let up by the weekend, Fuji asked Tezuka if he wanted to watch old westerns.

The American cowboys reminded Tezuka of Billy Cassidy from the American Team, a participant of the Goodwill Games back in Junior High.

Fuji agreed with the comparison but added that he thought Tezuka would look much better in tight leather pants.  
Tezuka promised he'd look into it.

Fuji grinned wickedly. "Then we can play cops and robbers."

* * *

**Apartment 22A**

The day the air conditioner broke, conveniently coincided with the hottest heat wave on record for the city of Tokyo.

Tezuka resigned himself to fanning himself with one of Fuji's magazines, waiting for the repairman to arrive, when he caught sight of the fair haired boy outside the window.

From his vantage point on the second floor, Tezuka could see that Fuji was in nothing more than a pair of neon green hot pants, using a garden hose of cool himself off.

The tensai's head was thrown back, features contorted in rapturous bliss, as the stream of water sprayed his face. Fuji's hands traveled up and down the length of his body, and the Tezuka was keenly aware of the other boy's flat stomach, jutting hips, and how very short those hot pants were.

He fanned himself harder.

To his chagrin, Fuji chose that moment to turn around. Catching Tezuka's eye, Fuji winked, as if he knew the older boy had been watching the entire time.

Abruptly, Tezuka stopped fanning, and closed the blinds with a snap.

Where was that damn repairman, anyway?

* * *

**Apartment 23A**

In chess, Tezuka's favorite piece was the King.

Though it could only be moved one space at a time, the King was the driving force behind the game, moving it forward. Nothing was decided until the king was captured, and player with only a handful of pieces on the board could still make a comeback, if those pieces were used strategically.

A theory Tezuka proved, when he and Fuji played one night.

"Will you concede?" Fuji asked, as he placed Tezuka in check for the umpteenth time.

"Never," Tezuka said. He moved his remaining piece to a safer spot.

Though Tezuka's last bishop had been taken a few turns back, his king remained illusive throughout the game, despite Fuji's best attempts to corner it.

Fuji chuckled, as he moved his Knight. "You can't keep this up all night, buchou."

The bespectacled boy suppressed his own smile. He didn't need all night, because in thirty-two moves, the game would end in a draw.

He moved to another square.

* * *

**Apartment 24A**

Tezuka thinks that he will never be able to forget the day of Fuji's birthday. Not when the tensai has done everything he can to drop hints about what he'd like as a gift.

"Fuji, why is there a brochure about edible lingerie on the bed?"

"Is there?" Fuji asked, feigning surprise. "I hadn't noticed."

Tezuka maintained that there was, and that there were even some items that had been circled.

"Really?" Fuji smiled mischievously. "Like what?"

Tezuka replied that he would not dignify that question with a response. Scooping up the brochure, he chucked it in the wastebasket.

But not before it opened to the page that was entirely circled with a bright red marker: Edible Nipple Pasties.


	7. 7th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: Warning! Pot may cause difficulty in thinking and problem solving.  
Author's Notes: I hesitate because I love the idea of them too much. Pricing from CactuslimonDOTcom.

* * *

**Apartment 25A**

Days before his eighteenth birthday, Fuji had been able to secure his first exhibition at the renowned Mizuma Art Gallery.

Tezuka had always known that Fuji was a prodigy.

Apparently the critics thought so too, claiming that his paintings held a bold, innovative edge that was also visually appealing.

Fuji just smiles at their compliments and nods along, but Tezuka can see that there is a genuine excitement in the other boy's eyes--a kind that Tezuka does not remember having seen in a long time.

It is the excitement of rising to a challenge and defeating it on your own terms, which was what Fuji did that night. His future as the leading painter of Japan was secure and he knew it.

Tezuka had always known that Fuji was a prodigy.

Now he was glad that everyone else did too.

* * *

**Apartment 26A**

"Moshi moshi?"

"Fuji-san?"

"Speaking."

"I'm not sure if you remember me," says a smooth voice on the phone."My name is Minami Isato. We met briefly at the art show that was held this weekend."

"Is that so?" Fuji said smiling, as he chopped the carrots for tonight's stew. "How nice of you to call."

"Yes, I found your number in the directory and I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to dinner with me sometime, maybe this Thursday night at--"

"No, I don't think that's possible," Fuji interrupted. "I'm quite happy with the one I have now."

There was a pause at the other line. "So… you have already have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's right," Fuji said firmly. "Please do not call here again."

As he placed the receiver back in the phone cradle, Tezuka's voice called out from the living room.

"Who was that?"

Fuji gave the pot a stir.

"Just a telemarketer."

* * *

**Apartment 27A**

"Don't forget to water my cacti."

Those were Fuji's last parting words before he left to attend a workshop in Kyoto, leaving Tezuka alone in the apartment for a whole two weeks.

A few measly cacti. Not too difficult, Tezuka had thought, so he agreed.

Now, Tezuka wasn't sure if it was an act of God or if he really did have a black thumb, but the day before Fuji was scheduled to return, his prized cacti, which had been looking peaky ever since the tensai left, died.

Science could not explain it, and no matter what he did to the contrary, the cactus remained stubbornly dead.

Tezuka felt a pang of guilt as he imagined what Fuji's face would look like when he came back home to find his beloved cactus dead. Not to mention it had been the first cactus he had ever owned. They had history.

Sighing, Tezuka did the only thing he could do.

He called a 24-hour exotic plant nursery and bought a 4,000 yen replacement.

* * *

**Apartment 28A**

Tezuka woke up one morning to hear soft moans coming from the other room.

Fearing for the health and well-being of his roommate, Tezuka approached the bathroom door with every intention of knocking, and asking of Fuji needed any help.

That is… until the moaning got progressively louder and it was clear that Fuji was not in pain as Tezuka had originally thought.

Tezuka stood frozen, with his hand still in mid-air, as his face slowly turned a furious shade of red. His lungs were having trouble working and for the life of him, Tezuka couldn't seem to move one inch from the spot he was rooted to.

Before long, the moans turned into muffled words, and Tezuka tried very hard not to think about the image of Fuji's rocking hips, or his soft pink lips as they formed into the shape of an 'O'.

It wasn't until he heard Fuji's footsteps on the bare tile, that Tezuka was able to break from his trance, but by then, it was much too late to bolt back into the bedroom and pretend as if nothing had happened.

The door swung open, revealing the tensai in a fluffy cotton robe, with a towel coiled around his wet hair. He looked mildly surprised to see Tezuka frozen in front of him.

"If you wanted to use my new shampoo, Tezuka, all you had to do was ask," Fuji smiled impishly, handing the bespectacled boy a bottle of Herbal Essences.

Infomercials really are evil.


	8. 8th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT can also cause paranoia.  
Author's Notes: A thorny path, but if you think about it, it's only prickles.  
Translations: Wakame is seaweed and Awabi is abalone.

* * *

**Apartment 29A**

Tezuka was spared from imparting to Fuji the news of his cactus' untimely death, upon the tensai's return, by the appearance of a lavish bouquet of roses.

"Tezuka, they're beautiful," Fuji smiled, burying his face in the flowers. "You shouldn't have."

Tezuka reluctantly admits that he didn't buy them, and watches as the glow in Fuji's eyes dim just a little. It isn't noticeable--unlessone looked closely.

Fuji doesn't say anything about the flowers anymore after that, and leaves them on the dining room table, untouched.

Tezuka is wondering if he should put the flowers in Fuji's vase, when he sees a white card in the midst of all the roses.

It's signed Minami.

Before Tezuka can take a closer look, Fuji's voice calls him from the bedroom.

"Tezuka, what happened to my cactus?"

* * *

**Apartment 30A**

Tezuka didn't know what makes him go shopping for Fuji's gift in Ginza, one of the most expensive districts in Tokyo.

Guilt, probably.

But the thing he did know was that he was at a loss as to what Fuji would want for his birthday. The tensai had eclectic tastes, and Tezuka was never quite sure what he would like; never mind the items currently in transit from various shopping networks.

It isn't until he passes by an electronics store that something catches his eye.

And at that point it doesn't matter that he's spending a good chunk of change on Fuji's gift, because guilt isn't the only thing motivating Tezuka.

He wants to see that glow back in Fuji's eyes.

This time in full force.

* * *

**Apartment 31A**

Fuji may be known for his eccentric tastes, but he knows that Tezuka is just as guilty.

In their freezer sits two cartons of ice cream. One is Wakame Aisu and the other is Awabi Aisu.

Fuji says jokingly that if they mix both of them, they'll create Sushi Aisu.

Tezuka looks thoughtfully at his bowl of seaweed flavored ice cream, before getting up to get second helpings, with a scoop of Fuji's abalone to boot.

* * *

**Apartment 32A**

Tezuka figures with all the extra, unexpected, out-of-pocket expenditures, that he should get a job.

He immediately passes on the wanted ads looking for gas station attendees. The smell of gasoline gives him headaches.

He skips over working at convenience stores too. Tezuka figures that he's not much of a people person, and that he probably couldn't greet customers with a smile.

The bespectacled boy grimaces when he sees ads for fast food cashiers. The pay is appalling, not to mention the uniforms are hideous.

Tezuka despairs at ever finding a job that suits his tastes, and Fuji asks what exactly is his taste.

His response is the job should be financially rewarding, emotionally satisfying, and one that wouldn't wait long in-between raises.

Fuji chuckles and says that he knows the perfect job.

Tezuka isn't amused when he points to a Chippendales ad for male dancers.


	9. 9th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: People use PoT to relax.  
Author's Notes: Work does not love you. It uses you. But somehow, you always go back. And formatting is a bitch.

* * *

**Apartment 33A**

Tezuka is convinced that Fuji's new morning yoga sessions are a new torture tactic.

Every morning, on his way to the bathroom, dark haired boy is greeted with Fuji's tight buttocks waving in mid-air as the tensai moves into a new position.

And every morning, Tezuka spends more and more time in the shower, dousing himself with liberal amounts of cold water--to the point where his teeth are chattering as he makes his way to the bedroom to change.

Fuji couldn't be happier.

Now, he gets all the hot water to himself.

* * *

**Apartment 34A**

A few weeks into their living arrangement, Fuji reckons that he's found Tezuka's weakness.

The older boy is deathly ticklish.

The first time Fuji accidentally brushed against Tezuka's outstretched feet, it elicited a twitch. Tezuka was quick to cover it up by coughing, but Fuji knew better.

The second time was a bolder move that involved a poke to Tezuka's unguarded side. This time, the response was more obvious.

"Tezuka," Fuji blinks in astonishment. "Was that a… _yelp_?"

The bespectacled boy turns slightly pink.

"O-Of course not," Tezuka sputters. "Don't be silly."

Fuji grins.

Tonight will be fun.

* * *

**Apartment 35A**

There's a couple of reasons why Tezuka doesn't go anywhere near the kitchen if he can help it.

One is because he likes Fuji's cooking. The light haired boy really did have a way around the kitchen. The apartment always seemed to smell of good things whenever it was close to dinnertime.

The cute little apron Fuji wears doesn't hurt either.

But ever since the art exhibition, the tensai has been inundated with work, not to mention interviews and guest appearances at art lectures.

Personally, Tezuka doesn't understand the fuss. Then again, that's probably why he's not majoring in art.  
What he does understand, however, is that since the art exhibition, all there's been for dinner is take-out. And there's only so much Hibachi Chicken a person can consume without getting sick of it.

So Tezuka resolves to try his hand at making dinner himself.

After all, Fuji does it every day.

How hard could it be?

"Ah, Tezuka, dinner looks wonderful."

Tezuka looks pleased at the compliment, saying that it was nothing, really, but he watches, from the corner of his eye, as Fuji takes the first bite.

"This chicken is delicious." The younger boy looks thoughtful as he chews. "Much better than what we usually get. What's your secret?"

Tezuka looks grave.

"It's salmon."

* * *

**Apartment 36A**

On the morning of Fuji's birthday, Tezuka is nowhere to be found.

Instead, a package sits on the dining room table.

It's not gift wrapped, nor does it have a name tag to identify the sender, much less the receiver.

Fuji doesn't mind either of this.

The important thing, he thinks, is that he's getting a present.

And from the way it sounds when he shakes the box, it's gonna be a good one.


	10. 10th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT can cause people to get giggly for no reason at all.  
Author's Notes: There's a structure to it, I swear. Omigosh, OTRFK novel #2 is coming out on July 28th. The wait is likely to kill me.  
Special Thanks: To Reddwarfer for catching another one of my mistakes (ack) , and Nanachibi for seconding it. I'm verifying my information with two sources next time. (sigh)

* * *

**Apartment 37A**

"Aniki?" Yuuta's voice sounded hesitant over the phone.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise."

"Today's the 29th."

Fuji smiled. "So it is."

"Oneesan's sending her customary fruit cake."

"I'll be sure to thank her when I get it."

"And Obaasan thinks you'll get cold this winter, so she's sending a sweater," Yuuta continued.

"How thoughtful," Fuji replied. "I'll treasure it always."

The list went on as Fuji's younger brother catalogued each item Fuji should expect to receive from each family member, immediate and extended. Gifts ranged from new oven mitts to a leather bound edition of The Aeneid.

By the time Yuuta reached cousin Aiko, he had run out of family members and there was an awkward pause as he steeled himself for what he really called to tell Fuji.

Yuuta took a breath.

"AndIalsowantedtowishyouHappyBirthdaySyuusuke."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that," Fuji said innocently. "Do you mind repeating what you just said?"

"I said," Yuuta said, gritting his teeth, "Happy. Birthday. Syuusuke."

"Once more?" Fuji said encouragingly. "For posterity's sake."

There was another pause and this time, Fuji anticipated the dial tone.

* * *

**Apartment 38A**

It had been decided weeks ago that for Fuji's birthday, Oishi, Eiji and Tezuka would surprise the tensai and take him out to dinner at Fugu--a hot new sushi place in the heart of Tokyo.

Tezuka's task was a simple one: to unobtrusively lure Fuji out of the apartment by any means necessary.

"Fuji," Tezuka said abruptly, looking up from his textbook. "Let's go out tonight."

"Where?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"Because I want to take you somewhere," Tezuka said impatiently.

"Will it just be the two of us?"

"Yes."

"Like a date?" Fuji asked sweetly.

Tezuka sighed. There was only one way to stop these questions.

"Yes… like a date."

The light-haired boy beamed and disappeared into the bedroom, while the bespectacled boy buried his head in his hands.

There would be no living with Fuji after this.

* * *

**Apartment 39A**

"Nyah, I dare you to eat it, Fujiko."

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded. "It's entirely too dangerous for Fuji to be eating blowfish. What if it was prepared incorrectly? He could die!"

The red-head looked thoughtful. "I'll give you this if you eat it," he said pulling out a box from underneath his chair.

"Eiji!" Oishi frowned. "You can't tempt him with his own birthday present."

"Says who?" Eiji pouted. "I bought it, didn't I?"

Oishi looked at Tezuka pleadingly, hoping that the former tennis captain would put an end to this madness.

Tezuka, in turn, was wholly engrossed in reading the menu.

"I'll do it," Fuji announced cheerfully. "I've always wanted to know what it tasted like, anyway."

Oishi threw up his hands in defeat.

* * *

**Apartment 40A**

"I had a great time, tonight."

"As did I," Tezuka agreed.

"I hope we can do it again, sometime," Fuji said smiling softly.

"Hn," Tezuka grunted.

They were both standing in the front of the apartment, yet neither made a move to go inside.

For some reason, Tezuka was having a hard time meeting Fuji's gaze.

He settled on studying the scuff marks on his shoes.

"Tezuka."

At the sound of his name, the bespectacled boy looked up.

And that's when Fuji leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Tezuka's lips.

As they came apart, Tezuka wondered if the tingling he felt was from the kiss, the blowfish, or a combination of both.

Perhaps a second kiss was needed to make sure.


	11. 11th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT decreases motivation to accomplish simple tasks, even after the high is over.  
Author's Notes: After listening to Glamorous Sky, I find that I am definitely a Mika Nakashima fan.

* * *

**Apartment 41A**

When Fuji finally got around to opening the mystery box, sitting on the dining room table, he was uncharacteristically stunned.

"Tezuka…" Fuji touched the lens reverently. "This is…"

At the look on the tensai's face, Tezuka's eyes softened. He had known the gift would be well received.

The light haired boy smiled, scooting closer, until their noses were millimeters apart. His hand rested lightly on Tezuka's thigh. "However shall I thank you?"

Blushing furiously, Tezuka opened his mouth to deny the need for repayment. Fuji took that moment to close the remaining distance between them.

As their lips met, Tezuka could've sworn he saw stars.

Until he heard the click that followed.

Pulling away from Tezuka, Fuji grinned, looking at the image displayed on the screen of his digital camera.

"For posterity."

Several candid shots later, Tezuka was beginning to think that giving Fuji a camera hadn't been one of his best ideas.

* * *

**Apartment 42A**

Tezuka has never been fond of winter.

He claims it's because the frost makes tennis practice impossible.

Fuji knows it's because Tezuka's sensitive to the cold, and is more susceptible to colds.

"This is highly irregular, Fuji."

The light haired boy smiles. "You didn't leave me any choice."

Tezuka tries his best to muster a passable glare, but fails miserably as a wracking cough shakes his body.

"I'm not sick," he croaks after the coughing subsides.

The tensai injects that Tezuka is also a terrible liar.

Tezuka makes another half-hearted attempt to escape from the confines of his bed, but finds that the covers are tucked too firmly around him to allow much freedom.

Fuji pats him consolingly and promises to check in on him after morning classes. He makes Tezuka swear not to engage in any strenuous activity while he's away.

Tezuka frowns from his position on the bed.

It's not like he could, even if he wanted to.

* * *

**Apartment 43A**

Tezuka usually prefers to do his own laundry, but he knows that he can't really do much tied to the bed.

So when Fuji graciously offers to throw in a few of Tezuka's clothes with his laundry, the older boy agrees.

After all, he's down to his last pair of underwear.

Tezuka's only request is that Fuji try to keep his shirts in their original color.

Fuji smiles and nods.

Because Tezuka never says anything about keeping them the same size.

* * *

**Apartment 44A**

Tezuka's face was strange the next day.

Which was odd since he felt perfectly fine, after being confined to his bed all of yesterday.

Touching his face, he was sure that all of his facial features were in the right place.

Eyes on either side of his face.

Nose in the center.

Mouth right underneath.

Even his hair looked better than it had in months, so he couldn't chalk it up to a bad hair day.

Apparently his classmates also noticed this strangeness as Tezuka could hear flurried whispers among the girls and see the guys elbow each other, while nodding towards him.

The more he thought about it, the more baffled he became.

It got to the point where he asked the girl sitting behind him in history if he could borrow her compact mirror.

If no one would tell him, he would figure it out himself.

"Ano, Tezuka-san, what is it that you're looking for?"

The dark haired boy explained his problem, telling her about the strangeness and how everyone else seemed to know what it was--everyone except him.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl giggled, when he was finished explaining.

Tezuka informed her that it wasn't and asked if she would care to explain.

She shook her head ruefully.

"You're smiling."


	12. 12th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: A warning sign that you may be addicted to PoT is needing more to get the same effect.  
Author's Notes: Just bought Mirage of Blaze. (sigh) Boy. Love. Angst. Gotta love the master-servant dynamic.

* * *

**Apartment 45A**

Tezuka first notices that his shirts are a size too small when he changes to go play tennis with Fuji.

His shorts now cling in the most absurd places, and he feels the sleeves of his shirt chafing whenever he goes to serve.

Tezuka suspects that these small distractions have also made his returns fractionally slower, which is why the score is thirty-love, in favor of the tensai.

And as bespectacled boy bends over to retrieve the ball that has fallen on his side of the court, Fuji congratulates himself on a job well done.

* * *

**Apartment 46A**

"What is that?"

Fuji smiles, placing the final flourishes on his newest painting. "My masterpiece."

Tezuka frowns. "It's a dot."

"Tsk," Fuji admonishes. "Not just any dot. It's the dot I'll be selling for hundreds of thousands of yen."

Tezuka isn't sure if Fuji is being serious, and asks the light haired boy if he thinks anyone will actually buy it for such an outrageous price.

"Haven't you heard?" Fuji grins. "I have a bold and innovative edge."

Tezuka chuckles.

Bold may be an understatement.

* * *

**Apartment 47A**

Fuji notices everything about Tezuka. Little details that others would deem unimportant, never escaped the watchful eye of the tensai.

Tezuka himself is surprised when Fuji stops him in the mornings to compliment his choice of socks, or comment on the length of his hair, which was getting decidedly too lengthy.

He thinks it's about time to return the favor.

So the next morning when they passed each other in the kitchen, Tezuka clears his throat and says the three magic words Fuji's been waiting to hear:

"You look nice."

* * *

**Apartment 48A**

Fuji was delighted to find that along with the fruit cake, his sister had also sent another gift.

"I think it'll look charming in the living room," Fuji smiled, tilting his head to the right. "Wouldn't you say so, Tezuka?"

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, eyeing the tartan rocking chair with thinly veiled disdain.

"It's too big."

"Where else could we put it, then?"

"No where," Tezuka grunted. "We're sending it back."

"But you haven't even tried it," Fuji said reasonably. "Why don't you sit down and see how comfortable it is."

Tezuka looked from the rocking chair to Fuji's eager face, and sighed.

Thirty seconds wouldn't hurt.

He eased into the chair reluctantly, resting his arm on the handles. At Fuji's nod, he gave it an experimental rock.

"I don't see what's so special about it."

"Huh," Fuji looked thoughtful. "Let me try."

Without warning, the light haired boy slid onto Tezuka's lap, shifting to adjust to the moving chair. When he was satisfied with his position, Fuji grasped the sides of the arm handles and began rocking gently back and forth.

Over the rhythmic creaking, Fuji can hear Tezuka's breathing become more irregular with each swing. Turning slightly, he can also see that behind his glasses, Tezuka's eyes are turning glassy, and his face is looking rather flushed.

When the chair swings up for the last time, Fuji twists in place to face the bespectacled boy.

"So, what'd you think?"

Tezuka's lips part, releasing a final, shuddering breath before answering.

"Keep it."


	13. 13th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT can remain in your body for up to 3 weeks, so withdrawal symptoms may not be felt immediately.  
Author's Notes: I swear it was ready earlier. It just wouldn't load.

* * *

**Apartment 49A**

Tezuka wonders if he should continue kissing Fuji anymore.

Lately, he notices that the lip action has been increasing in frequency, and strengthening in intensity.

It scares the older boy--not that he'll ever admit it--because being near Fuji makes him feel strangely happy.

And he isn't sure if he should be happy just yet.

After all, Fuji hasn't exactly confessed his undying love, and Tezuka isn't sure if all of this kissing, and subsequent groping, isn't just some elaborate game.

But the dark haired boy cannot bring himself to voice his fear of abandonment.

He thinks it would lessen him in the tensai's eyes.

Moreover, his pride won't allow it.

So Tezuka waits, hoping that his unspoken desire is somehow conveyed through his hesitant touches and clumsy kisses.

More than anything, he wants to be sure that Fuji sees this as more than a game.

Because Tezuka is playing for keeps.

* * *

**Apartment 50A**

Eiji doesn't believe Fuji when the tensai says that living with Tezuka was his idea.

The red head can't believe that someone would willingly put themselves through the agony that is buchou.

He worries that all this together time isn't healthy for either of them, and thinks that maybe Fuji should start branching out and making new friends instead of been cooped up in the apartment like he always is.

"Erm, not that there's anything wrong with boucho," Eiji feels compelled to say. "He's just so…boring."

Fuji chuckles and insists that the dark-haired boy has other redeeming qualities, that make him a perfectly compatible companion, such as his determination, drive, and mental prowess.

He doesn't mind that Tezuka can't cook, and has a compulsive need to do his own laundry.

Because Fuji likes to make rose-shaped radishes and he hates to iron.

"We fit," the light haired boy says simply, holding up a heart-shaped carrot for inspection, before putting it into Tezuka's bento box.

Before Eiji can form a suitable rebuttal, Tezuka chooses that moment to poke his head out of the bathroom, frowning.

"Fuji, where's my towel?"

Of course, Fuji concedes eyeing Tezuka's bare chest appreciatively, there was that too.

* * *

**Apartment 51A**

Tezuka is regretting the fact that he's agreed to play billiards with Fuji.

The customers at the bar are uncouth and unwashed, not to mention that the place reeks of cheap beer and cigarettes.

The thing is, he can't bring himself to tell this to Fuji who's standing in front of him with a fierce look of concentration on his face as he lines up his next shot.

Tezuka can't help but notice how striking Fuji's eyes are, or ignore the way he licks his lower lip absently, as he calculates the best angle for a break.

It's enough to make Tezuka forget his unsavory surroundings, and enjoy the time he was spending with the other boy.

Tezuka froze as he felt a stray hand brush his buttocks.

Almost, he amended.

* * *

**Apartment 52A**

Tezuka has always known that Fuji is a restless sleeper.

The first time the tensai's hands wandered up Tezuka's shirt, the older boy shifted to his other side, and resolved to ignore it.

The second time Fuji's hands wandered, it's closer to Tezuka's hips, just skimming his pant line.

"Fuji," Tezuka says warningly, turning slightly to admonish the tensai properly.

There's no response, but Fuji's hand made no move to remove itself from Tezuka's waist.

Instead, the light haired boy's hand inches closer, wrapping his arms around Tezuka.

He murmurs softly, nuzzling Tezuka's neck.

"Kuma-chan."

The bespectacled boy smiles softly, wondering if Fuji is even awake to appreciate this moment.

In the darkness, Fuji's own smile goes unnoticed.


	14. 14th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: Another side-effect of PoT is an irrational sense of euphoria.  
Author's Notes: Kuma means bear, because Tezuka is just a little cuddle bear. Hehe. Tokyo Lights is being translated into Chinese by Y. How exciting. And I apologize for the hiatus, blame it on the heat.  
Special Thanks: To Reddwarfer, who's so much better than a beta. Feel free to point out anything you think is out of wack. Cheers.

* * *

**Apartment 53A**

Eyes may reputedly be the window to a person's soul, but Tezuka knows better.

For Fuji, the window to his soul lay in his material purchases, which are usually procured through television orders.

The average is usually one package a week.

Sometimes two, when there's a holiday special.

But when more than three packages arrive in the span of two weeks, Tezuka knows that Fuji's been having some pretty bad days.

So he makes an extra effort to be helpful around the apartment, and takes special care to be attentive to the tensai's needs.

Boxes will continue to arrive for another week or so, before they start to taper off.

Which is none too soon, in Tezuka's opinion, because he often wonders, at times like these, if a person can get carpel tunnel from signing off on so many packages.

It's worse when only one box arrives.

Because then Tezuka knows he has to brace himself for those absurdly expensive, inordinately large, packages that take over three weeks to process and ship.

The last time that happened, he ended up with tartan dining mats, which, Fuji claims, are perfect matches to the rocking chair Yumiko sent.

And Tezuka hates tartan.

But he's not about to start something with Fuji.

Look where it got him last time.

* * *

**Apartment 54A**

Tezuka has always known that Fuji plays by his own set of rules.

Which was another reason why he's loathe to play billiards with the tensai.

Tezuka watches as Fuji's fingers travel slowly up and down the length of the stick, his face turned ever so slightly, so that his lips barely brush the polished surface.

The dark haired boy scowls at this obvious ploy, and resolves to concentrate on the game at hand. The score is 38-42 in Fuji's favor, and Tezuka hopes to close the gap with this shot.

He angles his shot towards the left corner, and aims.

Fuji chooses that moment to moan.

Flustered, Tezuka overshoots, his cue ball ricocheting against the side of the table, missing the ball positioned in the corner pocket completely.

Fuji smiled serenely as it rolls to a stop. "I believe that's two points to me."

Some may claim that Fuji is a tensai, but Tezuka knows him for what he truly is: a cheat.

* * *

**Apartment 55A**

"Tezuka."

"Hn?"

"Stand still for a moment."

The dark haired boy paused as Fuji approached him with a curious look on his face.

"Close your eyes," the younger boy whispered, as he cupped the side of Tezuka's face, with his right hand.

Tezuka froze in anticipation as Fuji's thumb gently brushed across his cheek. He could feel the tensai's warm breath, intermingling with his own. And Fuji's soft lips, which were tantalizingly close to his own.

But before Tezuka could decide to close the distance between them, the other boy had already pulled away.

"You can open your eyes now."

In Fuji hand, there was a single eyelash resting on the pad of his thumb.

He chuckled at the bemused expression on Tezuka's face.

"Make a wish."

* * *

**Apartment 56A**

When he was younger, Fuji's favorite book was Le Petit Prince.

He hadn't understood it at first, in the original French.

Then again, he hadn't understood the Odyssey in the original Greek.

But such things never deterred the tensai.

Because within these pages, Fuji lost himself within the fantastic adventures of ordinary men-- the type who forged their own destinies, and changed the fates of others.

They were idealists, chivalrous, valiant, and daring to the point of recklessness.

Heroes in every sense of the word, their tireless efforts, from slaying dragons to foiling evil magicians, never ceased to astound.

It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that it was then when Fuji's secret infatuation with men in tights began.

But his obsession would have no outlet, until years later when he first set eyes on Tezuka Kunimitsu.

There was something in his stance, standing bold and proud on the tennis court, with his racket extended in a challenge, that was highly reminiscent of the champions Fuji had so long read about.

Fuji knew then, in breathless wonderment, that their love would be the stuff epics were made of.


	15. 15th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: In 2004, 14.6 million people age 12 and older were exposed to PoT, prior to being surveyed. Author's Notes: Tokyo Lights is being translated into German by milenalupin, which is way cool. And did anyone else go see Yoshiki and MUCC this weekend? Best panel ever.

* * *

**Apartment 57A**

"If a tree fell in a forest, and no one was around to hear it, would it make a sound?"

"No."

Fuji tilts his head curiously and asks Tezuka why.

Tezuka explains that it would defy the very definition of sound, for noise had to be heard to be labeled as noise. Otherwise, it wouldn't be acknowledged as having happened.

"Much like love," Tezuka expounds. "If a person has strong feelings for someone else, and never tells them, would that be considered love?"

"Of course it would," Fuji smiles.

"It's called unrequited love."

* * *

**Apartment 58A**

This year, meteorologists predicted that the best time to view cherry blossoms was the last week of March.

Thus, the Golden Pair invited both Tezuka and Fuji for a picnic lunch at the Yasukuni Shrine on Thursday.

Fuji already accepted for the both of them, and insisted that everyone appear in formal attire.

Not--Fuji had looked at Tezuka pointedly, while on the phone--a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt.

Tezuka wonders why he doesn't have any say in this, but ends up agreeing anyway, like Fuji knew he would.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji asked Thursday morning. He looked at the older boy expectantly, his cerulean eyes twinkling impishly against his dark blue yukata. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Tezuka said shortly, frowning into the mirror, while fumbling with his obi.

It had somehow gotten twisted while the dark haired boy was in the process of tying it and it was becoming more tangled, as he was trying to retie it.

Fuji chuckled softly, coming up behind Tezuka. "You're doing this wrong."

Reaching around the older boy's waist, Fuji grasped the ends of the sash and deftly wrapped it around Tezuka's waist twice, before tying a perfect knot at the base of Tezuka's spine.

His hands linger on Tezuka's hips on the pretense of smoothing the other boy's robe.

"There," Fuji says, sounding satisfied. "Much better."

* * *

**Apartment 59A**

Since Eiji and Oishi have a longer commute to Yasukuni, they've asked Fuji and Tezuka to reserve a picnic spot for Thursday's lunch.

Tezuka believes if they arrive at the shrine an hour before dawn, they'll be able to score a prime spot, before they're all taken.

This did nothing for Fuji's internal clock, and once they claimed a tree, the tensai surrendered to the inevitable and stretched out on top of the blanket, laying his head on Tezuka's lap.

The older boy, who had been on the lookout for Eiji and Oishi, froze and looked around to see if they were being watched.

"Relax," Fuji said, as if reading his mind. "No one's around this early in the morning. Besides, I just wanted to rest my eyes."

Tezuka nodded and watched as Fuji's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pace, his breath coming in slower, and deeper.

The bespectacled boy figures that resting one's eyes looks pretty relaxing, and so leans back against the trunk and closes his eyes too.

And that's where Eiji and Oishi found them a few hours later-- at the base of the largest cherry blossom tree, fast asleep with petals in their hair.

* * *

**Apartment 60A**

After lunch, Eiji dragged Oishi to a kite stand, excited to take part of his favorite childhood pastime.

Tezuka was content to stay back and guard their patch of grass, and Fuji volunteered to keep him company.

They sat side-by-side, watching as the small children ran back and forth on the field, their paper kites, fluttering in the breeze.

The wind, which carried the light fragrance of cherry blossoms, ruffled Fuji's hair and he smiled, bringing his hand to rest on Tezuka's.

The older boy frowned at Fuji's boldness, but at the sight of Fuji's smile, he decided against pulling away.

It would ruin a perfect moment--where only the two of them existed, solely for the other's company.

Tezuka decided that he would give Fuji another five minutes before taking back possession of his hand.

But as minutes ticked by, the burden of Fuji's hand no longer felt as heavy as he first thought.

Rather, it was a reassuring weight, on top of his own.

So they sat together silently, watching as the colorful kites climbed higher and higher, content with the feeling of peace in that absolute moment, and enjoying the warmth of each other's hands.


	16. 16th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: Symptoms of PoT withdrawal include restlessness, insomnia and intense dreams.  
Author's Notes: So my computer crashed and all the files I have are wiped, including the TL apartments I had been saving for later. (cries) Guess that should motivate me to post faster before my laptop crashes too.

* * *

**Apartment 61A**

One of Fuji's skills, as a tensai, is his ability to relate anything to Tezuka.

Words like tennis, racquet, and Germany are easy.

Others are a little more trickier.

For instance if one were to say the word 'rock', Fuji would immediately think of rockfish, which live in the sea, along with blowfish, which he ate on his birthday with the dark haired boy.

Then, if one were to mention boxing, it wouldn't be difficult to relate it to other fighting sports, like karate--which Tezuka is proficient in thanks to his shodan-ranked grandfather.

Similarly, the thought of kings can be linked with courts, on which Tezuka practices on every Saturday morning.

So it wouldn't be inaccurate for Fuji to say that he never has to think of Tezuka.

Because everything leads back to him eventually.

* * *

**Apartment 62A**

If asked, Fuji would say that the glass is half-full.

Tezuka, on the other hand, thinks of himself as a realist.

The glass is only half-full if someone recently poured water into it, and half-empty if someone drank from it.

If one does not know the circumstance in which the glass has arrived in it's state of half-ness, Tezuka thinks, then one has no business judging if it's empty or full.

Water is water, after all.

And it won't taste any different half-empty or otherwise.

* * *

**Apartment 63A**

Tezuka honestly cannot fathom Fuji's love for Turkish coffee.

The first time Fuji had a pot of it on boil, Tezuka had thought some small animal had made it's way into the apartment and died.

The pungent aroma, really did fill every nook and cranny.

The smell alone is enough to make him want to toss the vile stuff out the kitchen window, but he figures that it would kill off the pretty flowers planted below.

Plus it would scald any unfortunate souls who happened to be passing by.

Fuji shakes his head and asks if Tezuka is sure he doesn't want to at least try some before he completely writes it off.

It's not like it'll kill him.

Eyeing the cup of bubbling tar in the tensai's hand, the dark haired boy grimaces.

He would beg to differ.

* * *

**Apartment 64A**

At first, it unnerved Tezuka that Fuji's sleeping face looked exactly like the one he wears when he's awake.

Sometimes it's hard to tell if the light haired boy is actually sleeping or merely closing his eyes.

Because Fuji seems to always be wearing a smile.

Even in deep sleep, his mask does not slip, and Tezuka wonders if this is because the tensai does not fully trust himself to let down his guard--even around the person closest to him.

This makes the older boy wonder what Fuji's true face looks like.

It's curiosity, tempered with apprehension of what lies underneath, because Tezuka knows that people don't put up barriers unless they're trying to hide something.

And judging by Fuji's constant vigilance, that something can't be good.

But it's hard to think that way on the cold nights when the tensai is curled up against Tezuka, nuzzling against his collarbone.

Fuji's smile seems genuine then.

His happiness is pure.

And Tezuka thinks that whatever lies behind his smile can't be all bad.


	17. 17th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: PoT is intended for recreational purposes only.  
Author's Notes: The German translation of TL is available under the name of MilenaLupin. It's also listed under my favorite stories. Heh. So feel free to take a gander and leave nice messages for Milena for translating.

* * *

**Apartment 65A**

Tezuka had long since been curious about what happened behind the closed door of Fuji's unofficial studio.

Since his acquisition of the room, Fuji had always kept it locked, never opening it more than was necessary to admit himself and possibly a canvas or two.

The bespectacled boy had to admit that it was highly suspicious, what with the weird smells and strange lights that sometimes filtered through the crack at the bottom of the door.

He mentioned such to Fuji, who smiled enigmatically and asked if he would like to have a look inside.

Tezuka wasn't sure what he would find, but it certainly wasn't the neat stacks of sketches, or the impeccable rows of paint that lined the shelves.

No risqué pictures.

No illegal substances.

No contraband from the black market.

"It's clean"

"You sound disappointed," Fuji sounded amused.

"Maybe just a little," Tezuka admitted.

Fuji shook his head ruefully.

Perhaps the paint fumes were getting to be too much for the poor boy.

* * *

**Apartment 66A**

When they rent movies, Fuji always gets a Western.

He claims that it incorporates many genres, from action to romance, and so there's something for everyone.

Tezuka thinks that it can't be that exciting because whenever they sit to watch it, it isn't long before Fuji is fast sleep on Tezuka's lap.

The older boy has, since then, concluded that renting Westerns is another one of Fuji's many cuddle ploys.

Because Fuji would never willingly miss watching leather clad men ride horses.

Especially if there was some type of lasso-bondage thing going on.

* * *

**Apartment 67A**

"Do you love me?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a serious question?"

Fuji smiled.

"It was until you asked that one."

* * *

**Apartment 68A**

Tezuka is surprised to find an article about Fuji in the paper on Tuesday morning.

The tensai's name usually pops up once or twice every few weeks, as art critics mention his exhibits, but never a full-length article.

And as the dark haired boy skims the paragraph, the words 'revolutionary' and 'audacious' seem to pop off the page.

These aren't usually good signs.

"Fuji, what's this about you changing your artistic style?"

"I wanted to try something new."

"Being modern and avant-garde wasn't enough?"

Fuji shrugs.

"I got tired of dots, so I went with a more simplistic approach," he explains. "A blank canvas allows for much broader interpretation of my work."

"Then why do you even have paint?"

"Aesthetic."


	18. 18th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: Heavy users of PoT require up to eight times the dose to get the same effect as an infrequent user.  
Author's Notes: Currently, the tallest building in the world is Taipei 101 with, you guessed it, 101 floors. On another note, I'm buried in schoolwork. Joy. And the absence of 'A' only means that I forgot to tack it on. (smiles at xsharpie)

* * *

**Apartment 69A**

Words like "eternity" and "forever" are not in Tezuka's working vocabulary.

Ever the practical one, he knows best of all that rarely does anything have lasting permanence; especially the feelings one has for another.

They're the most transient of all.

After all, how can someone love unconditionally, without reserve, for their entire life?

The heart forgets and senses eventually fail. Love becomes a mockery of what it once was, and all that's left is a fleeting memory of what once was.

It's better, Tezuka thinks, to live from day to day, and to show by actions, rather than words, just how much he loves.

But in retrospect, forever may just be a default. 

* * *

**Apartment 70A**

There are rare moments in Tezuka's life when he finds that he has absolutely nothing to do.

Meaning that he is caught up on note-taking, tennis playing, and laundry duties for the entire week, and there is simply nothing to watch on the television.

He thus informs Fuji of his quandary on Saturday morning, as the light-haired boy is idly rifling though an old Zipper magazine.

"I want to do something too," Fuji says. "What should I do?"

The bespectacled boy asks why Fuji thinks that he would be of any help, when he can't even figure out something to do himself.

Fuji grins. "I thought that thinking about it would give you something to do." 

* * *

**Apartment 71A**

Fuji has a habit of turning off Tezuka's alarm clock at the most inconvenient times.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," Tezuka frowns as he rummages through the closet for a normal sized shirt.

Fuji smiles as he points out that Tezuka is only half an hour late for differentiable calculus--a class that he wasn't fond of anyway.

The dark haired boy counters that all of his classes are equally important, if he doesn't want to flunk out of school, not to mention if he wanted to continue living with Fuji.

The last part is said a bit harsher than he intended, and he sees this when Fuji falls silent, looking slightly contrite.

Before Tezuka can apologize however, Fuji's smile is back in place, as he apologizes and promises to help the bespectacled boy in any way that he can.

Tezuka is a slightly surprised by how quickly Fuji conceded to his point, but doesn't say anything more about the subject.

He's not one to look a gift-horse in the mouth. 

* * *

**Apartment 72A**

"Delicious," Fuji smiled as he ate the meal Tezuka carefully prepared that night.

Tezuka looked at him expectantly as if waiting for more, but the only sounds that came from Fuji were the clicking of his chopsticks against the bowl.

After a few minutes passed and it was clear that nothing more was forthcoming, Tezuka signed in resignation.

"It's chicken, Fuji."

The tensai paused in mid-bite.

"I knew that." 


	19. 19th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: The good thing is, PoT isn't as addictive as crack. Though it might be a close call.  
Author's Notes: I recommend that you never touch a light bulb, especially when it has just randomly cut off. My thumb seconds that notion.  
Random Idea: **King of Pins**: American prodigy seeks to join semi-professional bowling team. XD

* * *

**Apartment 73A**

It didn't take long for Tezuka to figure out how exactly Fuji planned to keep his promise.

The answer came to him the next morning when he found himself in the very awkward position of being underneath Fuji as the tensai straddled his waist, raining soft kisses on his face.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji smiled above him. "Isn't this much better than an alarm clock?"

Tezuka groaned, pulling a pillow over his face.

He knew it had been too good to be true.

* * *

**Apartment 74A**

On the train, Fuji was dismayed to see fat drops of rain pelting the window beside him.

Idly, he wondered if this morning's weather report had included the possibility of a thunderstorm.

It had. 75 chance to be precise.

He could hear Tezuka scolding him now.

Simple carelessness.

But if nothing else, Tezuka would be nice and dry.

Reaching down for his bag, the fair-headed boy made ready to disembark, when his hand brushed by something unfamiliar.

Fuji's eyes widened momentarily, before softening.

There, in the side pocket, was Tezuka's umbrella.

* * *

**Apartment 75A **

Tezuka knows that Fuji, as an artist, holds more appreciation for the aesthetic value of nature.

Tezuka watches him at the park on Saturday mornings crouched by clumps of chrysanthemums, carefully choosing the most beautiful ones to take home.

Fuji's face looks softer against the colorful sprays of flowers and the smile he bestows on Tezuka when he happily presents his bouquet to the older boy is dazzling.

It's about that time when Tezuka looks to see if anyone is nearby, before pulling Fuji closer, wrapping his arms around the tensai.

He murmurs something against Fuji's neck.

And as the words are carried by a gentle wind, the chrysanthemums drop to the ground—forgotten for the moment as Fuji fervently returns the embrace.

* * *

**Apartment 76A**

Fuji smiles as he plucks the next petal.

"He loves me."

It flutters to rest on the surface of the pond, rippling the image of the light haired boy sitting on the bridge.

"He loves me not."

Fuji frowns slightly before moving on to the final one.

"He loves me."

Smiling in a self-satisfied manner, Fuji moves on to the next flower in his little pile.

This one, he sees, has an even number of petals.

"He loves me not."

"He loves me."


	20. 20th Floor

**Tokyo Lights **

Disclaimer: A basic 12-step recovery program available for people addicted to PoT.  
Author's Notes: Nostalgia. (sigh) Memories…

* * *

**Apartment 77A**

It's not that Tezuka is an attention hog.

In fact, he sometimes goes out of his way to make himself less noticeable by dressing down.

Brown slacks and a white shirt is his normal attire.

So he finds it strange when he catches Fuji looking him up and down from the corner of his eye.

It's usually a quick once-over, but every so often the tensai's eyes will linger on certain parts of Tezuka longer than others.

The dark haired boy finds that this happens most frequently when he has his back turned.

It's during these times when he feels Fuji's gaze most keenly.

The intensity is unmistakable, burning hotter than ten thousand blazing suns.

Tezuka wonders if this is what is meant by being undressed by someone's eyes.

If so, he can only imagine the thoughts running through the other boy's head at the moment.

And to his chagrin, Tezuka finds himself blushing for no apparent reason.

* * *

**Apartment 78A**

Punctuality has always been one of Tezuka's strong suits, which was why when he failed to show up to his lunch date with Fuji at precisely 1 o'clock, the tensai was worried.

His cell phone had no missed calls.

And Tezuka's phone was apparently not in service.

There was little Fuji could do but wait for him to arrive.

The Turkish coffee he was so fond of had long since turned cold, but he drank it nonetheless.

One cup became two.

Which then became three.

Fuji glanced at his wristwatch.

It was now a quarter to two.

He ordered another coffee.

* * *

**Apartment 79A**

Walking out of the train station, Tezuka wondered why he even bothered to come.

Three hours had past since the time of their appointed rendezvous.

A lecture had run late.

A classmate needed clarification on an equation.

A teacher had pulled him aside to remark on his brilliance of his latest paper.

All of which sounded like excuses—plausible, but not quite satisfying.

Tezuka frowned and lengthened his stride.

Some part of him said that it was foolish to go to the café, thinking that somehow Fuji would still be there. No sane person would sit there waiting all this time.

Then again, Fuji was never one to be called normal.

Walking quickly across the street, Tezuka caught a glimpse of a fair-headed boy sitting alone, sipping coffee.

And as his footsteps drew closer, the boy turned around and smiled. "Tezuka," he said calmly, betraying no hint of anxiety. "Better late than never."

* * *

**Apartment 80A**

"?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow, holding up a book: _Beloved_.

"Doujinshi," Fuji said by way of explanation before returning to the other book in his hand.

The bespectacled boy grunted, flipping through a the first few pages.

Apparently the protagonists were two attractive men named Kitsuka and Jifu, whose unresolved sexual tension threatens to engulf the friendship they had long since cultivated.

It didn't help that Kitsuka was thoroughly oblivious to all advances, while Jifu had an unhealthy obsession with his best friend.

"How cliche," Tezuka muttered. But despite his comment, the dark haired boy continued to turn the pages, seemingly thoroughly engrossed.

Much to Fuji's amusement, a few minutes later Tezuka frowned and shut the book. Throwing it aside, he stalked off towards the bedroom vehemently muttering to himself. The tensai could've sworn he heard the other boy say, "Kitsuka would _never_ bottom" before the door slammed shut.


	21. 21st Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: It's what you do with your life after the addiction that counts.  
Author's Notes: Warcraft has truly consumed my life. NE Priest 35. Antondias. Pst me.

* * *

Apartment 81A

Since Fuji had no classes before noon second semester, he was more inclined to bury himself underneath the blankets and sleep in.

To Tezuka, this meant no more waking up to the tensai's persistent lips, or roaming hands.

Instead, the dark haired boy would be greeted with the sound of his buzzing alarm clock.

A reprieve, really, since Fuji's hands had been becoming bolder over time.

Granted, it had been very effective.

But unfortunately, Tezuka realizes within the first couple of days that he has been conditioned to wake at precisely 6 o'clock every morning, with or without his unofficial alarm clock.

And on morning like these, he feels compelled to return the favor.

* * *

Apartment 82A

It's been a long time since Fuji had gone out. In the past, he's declined many offers from his colleagues to go out for drinks, preferring to spend his weekends at home with Tezuka.

He surprised himself, however, by accepting Yamada-san's invitation to go out for dinner at Kozue.

Apparently they had excellent salmon.

"I'm going out."

Tezuka grunted from his spot at the dining room table, surrounded by sheaves of notes. He didn't even look up as the light haired boy passed by him.

"I won't be back until later," Fuji continued cheerfully. The only reply he received was another grunt.

He smoothed out the minute creases of his jacket, before opening the door. "Don't wait up,"

"I won't," came the belated reply.

But by that time, the door had already been firmly shut.

* * *

Apartment 83A

With Fuji's exhibitions keeping him busy, Tezuka felt that he had hardly seen the tensai inside the apartment for more than a few hours at a time.

It was decided that on his free weekend they would invite Oishi and Eiji over for a game of Mah Jong and catch up on news.

No sooner had Fuji stowed his paints to join Tezuka on the couch did he fall fast asleep.

The dark haired boy frowned slightly, noticing the dark rings underneath the tensai's eyes. Likewise, Fuji's skin seemed sickly pale, against his own lightly tanned arms.

Tezuka silently resolved to talk to Fuji about his strenuous work habits later.

A sudden noise at the door startled him from his reverie. He looked up to see the door swing open, admitting two figures into the apartment.

Fuji groaned softly, turning away from the noise. Tezuka placed one finger on his lips warningly, shifting the sleeping tensai in his arms to a more comfortable position.

Surprised at the unusual display of tenderness, the Golden Pair looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Apartment 84A

It was on a Wednesday morning when Tezuka found out.

Apparently Fuji had issued a statement three days prior, causing a buzz in the art community. News of it had only just reached major newspapers.

Needless to say, when Tezuka opened Mainichi Daily News, he was surprised to see a small blurb in the lower left corner of the art section:

_Prodigy Fuji Syuusuke announces early retirement amidst rumors of failing health. Colleagues and critics baffled. _

Tezuka felt his heart thudding painfully in his chest as the words failing health seemed to echo in his head.

The teacup in his hand slipped, shattering on the floor.


	22. 22nd Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: Looking back, you wonder what life was like before. In hindsight, you're sure your wallet would be much fuller.

Author's Notes: (smile) I do apologize for the overdue updates. Extra long installment (700+ words) to make up for it.

* * *

Apartment 85A

Eiji wonders how he didn't see it sooner. It was quite obvious now that he thought about it.

At first, he had thought Fuji's relationship with Tezuka was much like his and Oishi's. Close friends with a connection deeper than words.

But on closer inspection, he realizes that it's a different kind of closeness.

Because though he and Oishi could finish each other's sentences, they couldn't carry silent conversations from across the room by only maintaining eye-contact.

The Golden Pair were more physically linked, constantly near each other, with much elbow touching and shoulder gripping. Fuji and Tezuka never seemed to be near each other, but it was the space between them that spoke volumes.

When asked, Oishi also volunteers that he's seen other evidence of their closeness.

In the bathroom, two toothbrushes sit in the same cup.

Food in the refrigerator isn't separated or labeled.

The tips of Fuji's shoes always seem to kiss the heel of Tezuka's loafers.

Eiji laughs at this and wonders out loud that about their sleeping arrangements.

The words are barely out of his mouth before he and his partner fall into a thoughtful silence.

There had to be a reason why the bedroom door was always closed.

* * *

Apartment 86A

_Click._

Tezuka thought it was odd the first time he heard it.

The second had to be a fluke.

But when it happened again, he knew it wasn't a coincidence.

"Go to sleep," Tezuka mumbled, turning away from Fuji's camera.

He heard the tensai chuckle, and then a soft rustle of clothing as Fuji repositioned himself. "The lighting is perfect."

"It'll be better in the morning."

The fair haired boy made a noise of agreement.

Tezuka could feel slim fingers working its way through his hair, as if in apology. He unconsciously leaned closer to the tensai, sighing somewhere between exasperation and contentment.

_Click._

* * *

Apartment 87A

When Fuji finally made his mid-afternoon appearance, he found Tezuka still there with his breakfast untouched.

The dark haired boy was staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

Concerned, Fuji reached out and touched the other boy's shoulder. "Tezuka?"

He was surprised when the other boy shrugged off his hand, his eyes still staring off into the distance.

"Is it true?" Tezuka rasped, the newspaper clutched in his hand shook slightly. He turned to face the tensai, his expression grave, though his eyes flashed some nameless emotion.

The confusion Fuji felt must have shown on his face because Tezuka shoved the paper in his hand.

Wordlessly, he began to skim though the articles.

The dark haired boy leaned against the counter, arms crossed, studying the tensai intently, but Fuji's expression was unreadable.

Neither said anything for the longest time.

* * *

Apartment 88A

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Fuji said finally, slowly folding up the newspaper. "I wanted to tell you myself."

The painful constriction returned in his chest and Tezuka struggled to appear calm. "How long have you known?"

"Months."

"And you didn't tell me." The words fell from Tezuka's lips like lead. "Why?"

The other boy shrugged. "I didn't want you to think you were responsible."

Tezuka blinked, taken aback. "What are you saying?"

What he didn't expect was for Fuji to point out that he hadn't had much time to spend with Tezuka between expositions and lectures. But, light haired boy stressed, that this fact had not impacted his career change in the slightest. So really, Tezuka had no reason to think that Fuji's early retirement was any fault of his. "It was strictly a professional decision to switch to photography," Fuji explained.

The expression on Tezuka's face grew steadily bewildered with each passing word. He reached out and gripped Fuji's shoulders, almost in disbelief. "You're not sick?"

"Really, Tezuka," Fuji admonished lightly, the amusement clear in his eyes. "Since when have you put any stock in idle gossip?"

At Tezuka's scowl, the light haired boy grinned. "The only illness I've contracted is chronic boredom, and last time I checked, it wasn't terminal."

* * *

_Happy April Fool's!_


	23. 23rd Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: Interventions are counterproductive.

Author's Notes: I'm tickled that you enjoyed my little joke. (giggle)

Deed: This floor is leased to **milenalupin** for her patience and diligence as a top-rate translator. Thank you so much!

* * *

Apartment 89A

Fuji spent the next day fielding phone calls from immediate and extended family members concerned with the news of his sudden retirement.

He had barely ended the three hour conversation with his grandmother, in which he assured her that the rumors were simply rumors, when phone started ringing again.

Raising an eyebrow, Fuji took hold of the phone cord and yanked it out of the plug, ending the annoying sound once and for all.

"About time," Tezuka muttered.

* * *

Apartment 90A

The first thing Fuji noticed was that Yamada wore entirely too much cologne. It was a strong musky scent that could've only come from a Western-style marketplace.

In fact, many of Yamada's mannerisms hinted at a foreign up-bringing, from the way he parted his hair, to the easy manner in which he touched others. Even now his knee was brushing against Fuji's underneath the table.

"Opening my own gallery had always been one of my greatest wishes," the dark haired man said grinning broadly. He had spent the past hour talking of his businesses abroad, dropping names of some of his famous clientele. Yamada had hinted of his desire to have Fuji be one of them, which was no doubt the reason why he had asked the younger man to dinner. "And what about you, Fuji-san? I've practically told you my life story, but I still haven't heard anything about you."

"I'm afraid that it would hardly be a fair exchange," Fuji smiles. "My stories aren't remotely as exciting as yours…" He trailed off and took another bite of his dinner. "You were right, Yamada-san. The salmon here is excellent."

The dark-haired man smiled to acknowledge the compliment, but doesn't miss the fact that Fuji still hasn't answered his question.

And from the way the tensai steers the conversation to more mundane topics, he can't help but wonder why.

* * *

Apartment 91A

At the end of dinner, Yamada insists on picking up Fuji's tab.

The tensai makes the customary token protest before graciously accepting.

Yamada laughs and says that Fuji can treat him next time they go out.

Fuji smiles back, appreciating the other man's cleverness. "Of course."

* * *

Apartment 92A

The first thing Fuji saw when he entered the apartment was a dark figure standing by the window.

By some trick of the light, the other boy's face was completely hidden by shadows.

"You didn't have to stay up," the tensai said lightly. The door closed behind him with a click. When he saw that Tezuka had yet to move, he began walking towards him, slightly concerned.

Fuji was only a few steps away when Tezuka finally spoke.

"How was dinner?"

Fuji hesitated before taking another step. "Pleasant enough."

"More than pleasant I'd wager." Tezuka's voice sounded strained. "You were out late."

"I didn't want to be rude," the light haired boy said carefully. "Yamada-san expressed an interest in some of my work. Dinner was strictly business."

By this time, Fuji had gotten close enough to touch. Tezuka's arm reached out and grabbed his arm, drawing the tensai close. His grip was like an iron trap.

"Why his scent is all over you?" Tezuka breathed. The musky smell repulsed him, choking him in its pungent odor.

"He simply had the misfortune of wearing too much cologne at the time," the tensai stated simply, as if was the most natural thing to say. "Nothing that a quick shower won't fix."

Tezuka breathed out harshly, releasing his grip on Fuji. His eyes were unreadable as he stepped away from the light-haired boy.

"Hurry up and take your shower, then."


	24. 24th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: When no substitute seems good enough...  
Author's Notes: I wish I was underneath the cherry blossoms again. It's all changing too quickly.

* * *

Apartment 93A

Fuji likes to sleep on the left side of their make-shift bed.

He claims that because of the situation of the sun and the arrangement of the furniture that it's good feng-shui.

It promotes healthy circulation and contributes to clear skin.

Or so he says.

Tezuka is inclined to believe that it's for more selfish purposes.

Because of the arrangement of the room, the right side is constantly flooded with sunlight every morning, while the left is kept in complete darkness until the early afternoon.

Sleeping on the left side allows Fuji a few more hours of respite, while Tezuka is left to wake up with the sun directly in his eyes, muttering something about the need for curtains.

But whenever the older boy complains, the tensai simply smiles and says, "You wouldn't begrudge me my beauty sleep, would you?"

And for some reason, Tezuka can never seem to form a suitable rebuttal.

* * *

Apartment 94A

The Tokyo College of Photography was more than happy to accept Fuji's application.

Not only had they heard of his success in the art industry, but they were very impressed with his portfolio. They had specially remarked upon his human subjects, and had broached the possibility of Fuji working as a fashion photographer.

"They said I had a natural eye," Fuji smiled, as he chopped the vegetables for dinner.

The bespectacled boy grunted. He had expected no less.

In fact, he would've been more surprised had Fuji's application been declined.

The boy really was too talented for his own good.

It wasn't until the next morning when Tezuka was on his way to school that a sudden realization struck him.

The only human model Fuji had ever taken pictures of was…

His reflection in the window scowled.

"Fuji!"

* * *

Apartment 95A

"I'd never do anything to hurt you,"

"You're hurting me right now."

A flash of uncertainty crossed Tezuka's face. "But I'm not touching you."

Fuji bowed his head, letting it rest on the dark-haired boy's shoulder. "I know."

* * *

Apartment 96A

On their way home from the market, Tezuka and Fuji passed by a street vendor, selling exotic birds.

The old man called out ridiculous prices as his wares preened proudly in their cages. Beautiful streaks of gold and crimson flashed against feathers of deep emerald green.

A crowd had gathered, but no one seemed to want to buy,

These birds were for show, and many felt their money could be better spent buying another kind of fowl.

The kind that tasted better fried.

One particular bird, however, seemed to catch Tezuka's eye. It wasn't as flashy as the others, but it held its own kind of quiet beauty.

The fact that it was staring at him with bright, intelligent eyes was what drew the dark haired boy to it in the first place.

Before he realized what he was doing, Tezuka had walked up to the old man and handed him a fistful of yen pieces, taking back with him a small wooden cage with the quiet swallow inside.

Fuji didn't say anything as they continued to walk home, but Tezuka was sure he wanted to know the reason behind Tezuka's impulsive purchase.

"I'm going to release her," the bespectacled boy said quietly. "She shouldn't have to live in a cage her whole life."

The tensai nodded and watched silently as Tezuka undid the latch and waited for the bird to fly out, which it reluctantly did after a bit of prodding.

As he swallow climbed higher and higher, until it was little more than a black speck against the setting sun, Tezuka felt a strange tightening in his chest.

Fuji, on the other hand, smiled sadly.

He couldn't bear to tell Tezuka that releasing her would do no good, for she had become too accustomed to a human's touch.

The old man had trained her well.

It wouldn't be long until she flew back into her gilded prison.

It was her home.

Her heart recognized no other.


	25. 25th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: The things you do for PoT.  
Author's Notes: I really should be studying for finals. XD. Coincidentally, has anyone started watching the new PoT OVA for Nationals?

* * *

**Apartment 97A**

"You have an exhibition coming up," Tezuka said between bites of omelet.

It hadn't taken long for one of his professors to offer Fuji a spot in one of the college's annual photography exhibitions.

The theme this year was 'Heaven on Earth".

Fuji smiled and daintily sipped his miso soup.

The dark haired boy grunted. "You should be getting ready, instead of spending all morning making breakfast."

"You don't like it?" Fuji dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "I thought Tamagoyaki was your favorite."

Tezuka murmured his agreement, adding that he had probably eaten too much and he would have to work it off that afternoon.

"In that case," Fuji said collecting the plates. "How about a trip to the park?"

* * *

**Apartment 98A**

To Tezuka's thinking, saying 'I love you' shouldn't be such a big deal.

It's three simple words, said sequentially, to a person you hold affection for.

No big deal, right?

"Fuji," Tezuka began one morning.

"Hn?"

"I…" Tezuka trailed off as Fuji looked at him expectantly with a bit of toast hanging from his mouth.

The bespectacled boy pursed his lips as he tried again. "What I mean is, that I…"

Fuji cocked his head to the side. "Yes?"

"I like what you've done with the curtains," Tezuka finished lamely.

He sighed as Fuji beamed at the compliment.

There was always tomorrow.

* * *

**Apartment 99A**

The bespectacled boy had stared at the address book shoved into his hands blankly for a few moments.

It wasn't the Happy Bunny print running along the sides that threw him off.

Nor was it the loud, obnoxious pink that threatened to burn both his retinas if he continued staring.

No, these little decorations weren't enough to distract the stoic boy.

Granted, it had taken a few moments for his vision to adjust.

But he had quickly penned in Tezuka, K. at the top before frowning at the next line.

_Phone Number: _

He could've sworn it began with 042 or was it 033?

No,

033 was his home number.

Perhaps there had been a 6 instead.

This was ridiculous. He never had to call the apartment.

And he never gave out his numbers to strangers either.

Really, most of the calls that came in were for Fuji.

Tezuka sighs and returns the book to his fellow group member. "I'll call you, instead," he grunts.

* * *

**Apartment 100A**

Tezuka had known it had been too good to be true.

"What do you want me to do?"

He was frowning, his eyes flitting to the people in the park.

If Fuji hadn't known better, he would've sworn Tezuka was suffering from performance anxiety.

"Nothing," Fuji smiled. "Just be yourself."

And he was. There was nothing pretentious about the way he posed for the camera—if you could even call it posing. It was just something Tezuka did naturally.

His facial expressions were a bit stiff at first, but with a little prodding from Fuji, the lines around his mouth relaxed into a semblance of a smile. It became more pronounced when he looked at the camera directly, as if to beckon the tensai to come closer.

Fuji's favorite shots, however, had been the ones where Tezuka was laying on the grassy field, staring into the sky. His expression then was distant, as if he was lost in thought. Fuji had to poke him on his side a few times to get Tezuka to look back to the camera.

It was those times when Tezuka's gaze had been the clearest, most piercing. The intensity took Fuji's breath away and he was sure he'd end up with three-quarters of the roll being only of Tezuka's eyes, with only a few landscapes in-between.

But the light haired boy didn't mind.

The theme was 'Heaven on Earth'.

And looking into the hazel depths of Tezuka's eyes, he wondered if he hadn't found that place already.

Smiling softly, Fuji stretched out on the spot beside Tezuka and held up the camera so it was facing both of them.

"Look, Tezuka."

_-Click-_


	26. 26th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

Disclaimer: You gotta admit... PoT has made you do some stupid things.  
Author's Notes: A plot's a-foot! And this is quite possibly the longest floor ever. Why do I write when I need to study? (cries) But on a lighter note, I'm half-way done with finals! (smiles) Much thanks to **Ruji** for pointing out my mistake.  
Deed: This floor is leased to **Reddwarfer** for all the things unsaid.

* * *

**Apartment 101A**

Tezuka doesn't think he'll ever get used to staring at himself.

It was downright disconcerting if he thought about it too closely, especially given that the person in the pictures in front of Tezuka was most certainly not of him.

Well, it was and it wasn't.

The boy in those pictures looked carefree.

Tezuka knew he was anything but.

The boy in those pictures looked warm and inviting.

Eiji had once compared him to a cold fish.

The boy was him, but it wasn't.

The paradox wasn't lost on Fuji either, who had been oddly serious in describing his subject matter. He had said that the divine was a mystical thing, but that heaven allowed one to come closer to a hidden truth.

There was no escaping the fact that picture-Tezuka held a secret within those dark eyes of his.

Real-Tezuka could only wonder if it was the smile that gave him away.

* * *

**Apartment 102A**

"Your friend is very gifted."

Tezuka gave a non-committal grunt. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Or is it that you have some kind of natural talent--" The gentleman paused, clearly waiting for a name.

Tezuka ignored it. "I don't."

"Have you ever considered becoming a model?" the man pressed, eyeing the dark haired boy closely. He noted the high cheekbones and penetrating eyes, but frowned a little at the tightness around the boy's mouth. Smiling would prove awkward for the boy, but his appeal was still undeniable. "You have very strong features."

"No," Tezuka said shortly.

The other man smiled and reached into his pocket. "Well if you change your mind, I'd like you to give me a call," he said, handing the bespectacled boy his business card. Takashi Moreta. BiJe Inc. "We could set something up."

Tezuka shrugged, but pocketed it nonetheless, not wanting to be rude. "Maybe."

* * *

**Apartment 103A**

Lately, Tezuka has taken to locking himself in their bedroom for hours at a time after he comes home from school.

At first, Fuji had simply thought it was because he didn't want to be disturbed as he studied for finals.

Tezuka had mentioned an upcoming exam in one of his classes.

But Fuji can't help but notice the pink tinge on Tezuka's cheeks when he makes an appearance at dinner.

Furthermore, the dark haired boy's eyes seem glassy, and his breathing is erratic.

Concerned that the bespectacled boy was coming down with some type of spring fever, Fuji asks him to take it easy.

Tezuka merely brushes off his suggestion, assuring the tensai that he is perfectly fine, before quickly devouring his meal and excusing himself to do more practice problems.

While he cleans up, an idea occurs to Fuji.

Tezuka no doubt studies all day, even while he's in school, perhaps even forgoing lunch to do so.

Fuji's challenge was now to prepare healthy dinners to ensure that the dark haired boy was getting all the protein and vitamins he needed to stay healthy.

Armed with this resolution, the tensai went in search for his Asian-fusion cook book to find some delicious new recipes.

And that's when he notices it—a gap between his copy of Virgil's Aeneid and his first edition of the Tao Te Ching.

Idly, Fuji wonders what the Kama Sutra has to do with differentiable calculus.

* * *

**Apartment 104A**

The first time he saw it, he had been disgusted.

Nine months could do a lot to change a person's mind.

Tezuka had waited until Fuji was in the bathroom to swipe it from the bookshelf.

He had felt guilty almost immediately after he stuffed it into his backpack.

For what he couldn't say.

It wasn't as if he were stealing it. He was merely borrowing for educational purposes.

Ahem.

At least that's what he would say if Fuji found it in his possession.

Nevertheless, it had taken him a week to actually get up the nerve to open it.

And when he did, he had immediately shut it again, instinctively.

Did every page have to be illustrated?

He peeked again.

Yes.

Drat.

Sighing, the dark haired boy wondered if his plan hadn't been as well thought out as he would've liked.

But as an inexperienced male, he had little recourse other than to suck it up and grit his teeth, or risk looking like a fool the first time he and Fuji---

Tezuka gulped. The thought itself was enough motivation for him to continue.

Steeling himself, Tezuka turned to the first page.

What he saw had him blushing furiously from head to toe.

Normal people didn't get into positions like that!

It just wasn't anatomically possible.

Was it?

Tezuka looked critically at the first couple of poses, gauging the flexibility needed to maintain it for an extended period of time, in an attempt to assess it as objectively as possible.

Now that he was looking at it clinically, Tezuka could feel the blush abating, though he still felt uncomfortably warm.

Pulling out his notebook, he began to take notes.

Page 16 would need extensive work on his abdominal muscles—more so than usual. Crunches then, two sets of 50 each night.

Page 25 called for more arm strength. Tezuka scribbled arm pulls on the next line with 25/day circled next to it.

The list went on and on until the dark haired boy had effectively filled up the entire page with different exercises.

He had thought he was fairly fit for his age, but looking at the paper, he could see that he had miles to go.

Echizen's words seemed to echo in his mind. _"Mada mada dane."_

The bespectacled boy scowled.

Not if he could help it.


	27. 27th Floor

**Tokyo Lights**

**Disclaimer: **In the 20th century, there was a rise in PoT's use for recreational purposes.

**Author's Notes:** It's been forever and a day it seems. I'm sorry this update hasn't come sooner, but thank you to all who have stuck with TL. I hope this installment isn't too abrupt. Please also note the rating change. Just to be safe, of course.

* * *

**Apartment 105A**

Fuji isn't sure what to make of it when he first notices Tezuka peering at him over his math textbook.

"What is it?" Fuji asks, curious at the blush that graces Tezuka's cheeks. What's even more suspicious is Tezuka's casual dismissal of his question.

The blush, Fuji is amused to note, has yet to abate.

* * *

**Apartment 106A**

It's not that Tezuka is lazy.

It's that he is able to efficiently accomplish most tasks without unnecessary expenditure of personal energy.

Simple physics, really.

The day that he perfected the Tezuka Zone, the bespectacled boy knew that he had the power to manipulate anything within this sphere of influence.

It is only recently that he suspects that this particular skill is a handicap, for it has made him soft and complacent in regards to motivating himself to take the initiative.

The dark haired boy realizes that most of his life has been spent waiting for things to come to him, rather than the other way around. He believes the situation needs to be rectified immediately.

Now, as he stood in front of Fuji with his hand lightly resting on the tensai's waist, he says the words he feels needs to be said.

"I love you."

Then, he waited with bated breath to see what would happen next.

* * *

**Apartment 107A**

Tezuka has no illusions of being a good dancer.

The only beat he has ever known is the fast and furious tempo of the tennis courts.

His lightning fast serves and powerful returns are the only notes that fill his ears—they move his body, pushing it past his limits, and then some.

His aims had been high, and as such, he didn't have time for frivolous engagements, but now he regrets, in retrospect, his terrible rhythm.

He heard somewhere that making love was like dancing and while Tezuka can hear the music, he's not sure if the steps are correct.

And now as the usually stoic boy stares into Fuji's eyes, with his hands either side of the tensai, he realizes that his usual grace has deserted him.

Yes, the erratic heartbeat is still there, along with a soft pink which graces his cheeks, but now the motions are forgotten with the onslaught of heat radiating from the body underneath him.

Tezuka purses his lips as a small furrow begins to form between his brow. He can feel his body tensing in anticipation, pulsating with barely contained excitement, but also shaking with a touch of apprehension.

As if reading his mind, Fuji smiles and reaches up, linking his fingers behind Tezuka's neck to reassure him.

The dark haired boy sighs softly and shifts his weight so that his hands are resting on Fuji's slender hips.

The first thrust makes both cry out in pain and surprise.

The ones after go deeper, brushing closer and closer to something inside Fuji, making the tensai shudder with pleasure.

Tezuka wonders if it's possible for a man to contain such happiness within himself without exploding.

When Fuji sighs and whispers a sweet 'I love you', the answer comes to Tezuka in a flood of blinding white light.

* * *

**Apartment 108A**

Fuji leaned over and opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out the book Tezuka had recently returned.

"Now," the tensai said, settling back against Tezuka's chest. "Are you feeling up to trying page 34?"

Tezuka blushed. Page 34 had intrigued him from the first moment he saw it and he had went back frequently to check and recheck the logistics of such an outlandish pose.

"How did you know…?"

The light haired boy chuckled. "The binding on that page was the most worn."

Tezuka didn't think he could turn any redder than he was at that very moment.

Fuji seemed to take pity on him as he pulled the other boy down for a heated kiss, his hands languidly tracing the contours of Tezuka's stomach. "Thank you," the tensai murmured against his lips.

He didn't need to explain. They both knew why.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart as oxygen became an issue, but Tezuka took the time to place a hand on Fuji's cheek, forcing the tensai to meet his eyes.

"You were worth it," he replied softly.


End file.
